


nothing but the necklace

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Tentacles, alec is into it, warlocks have tentacles just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: “When I said to bring me my necklace, I didn’t mean it likethat.” Magnus Bane waved a hand as he finished swimming a circle around Alec.“Bring nothing but the necklace.That’s what your fire message said.” Alec crossed his arms, feet planted on the riverbed floor.(Or, Alec isn't particularly impressed with Magnus Bane or his fire messaging skills. He does, however, kind of like the tentacles.)





	nothing but the necklace

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt: Underwater Meeting**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.

“When I said to bring me my necklace, I didn’t mean it like _that_.” Magnus Bane waved a hand as he finished swimming a circle around Alec.

“_Bring nothing but the necklace._ That’s what your fire message said.” Alec crossed his arms, feet planted on the riverbed floor. He refused to be embarrassed. It wasn’t difficult, seeing how he was focused on the strange sensation of breathing and speaking underwater. Warlock magic was strange. No wonder most Shadowhunters steered clear of the beings who lived beneath the water.

“I meant come unarmed. Not come naked. Though you can certainly do that, too, if you like.” The mass of tentacles around his hips rippled in the water, as if they were amused at the innuendo.

Alec didn’t stare. He’d done his research when he volunteered to go on this mission for Clary Fray and her annoying missing memories. Warlocks were half sea-demon, the proof was on their bodies. Where Magnus Bane should’ve had legs, he had tentacles that glowed as golden as his slitted cat’s eyes.

Unwilling to be shown up by his adversary, Alec grinned. “Maybe next time.”

Not that there would be a next time. He’d bring Magnus to the Institute, get Clary her memories, and life would go back to normal. _Normal_. It was what he wanted. Jace and Isabelle and his Institute, along with all the duty it entailed. That was his life. Not some warlock with pretty eyes and a smile that made Alec’s toes curl.

He was almost grateful for the glint of metal on water in his peripheral vision.

Throwing himself forward, Alec wrapped arms and legs around Magnus, twisting him away from the adamas-tipped harpoon that cut through the water in the very spot he’d been floating in. A manicured hand flung itself out, shooting a jet of red magic towards the surface.

No more attacks came.

Alec’s heart hammered in his chest. Partly from the near-miss and party from remembering he was still wrapped around Magnus Bane, the pair of them drifting together in the water. There was an arm wrapped around him in return, and several tentacles curled around his waist and legs. Alec tried not to think too hard on the fact that he was naked save for a ruby necklace. Technically so was Magnus, though his biology didn’t leave him nearly as exposed.

“You saved my life,” Magnus said, fiddling with the ornate cuff on his ear. A stray tentacle floated towards Alec, and Magnus looked embarrassed as he swatted it away.

Alec caught his wrist before it connected. “Wait.” Releasing him, Alec brought his hand in reach of the tiny tentacle. Eagerly, it shot forward, curling around his forefinger. “I think it likes me.”

The guarded look on Magnus’ face brightened into something open and happy. “Is that so?”

Alec didn’t fight the grin tugging at his lips. The thought of going back to normal no longer held its same appeal.

Maybe it was time for a change.


End file.
